


Better Than This

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is no fairy tale princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, woken with a kiss

Jenny Mills is many things, but a fairy tale princess is not one of them. No fancy gowns or glass slippers for her, nor does she need a Prince Charming to come along and save her - she's quite capable of saving herself, thank you very much. For a long time, she'd believed that true love was never going to be in her future, that the quite literal demons of her past would be too much for any man to overcome. 

But then, as she learned, Frank Irving is not just any man. 

He's a man who would do anything for his loved ones, who would give his life in pursuit of a just cause. A man who would fight blade on blade with one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and not even blink. Compared to that, he would often tell Jenny, loving her is easy. 

She's not a fairy tale princess but she still smiles when she wakes to the feel of a press of lips against hers, featherlight and teasing, enough to start a slow slide into consciousness but not enough to startle - brave he may be, stupid he is not. Her eyes flutter open slowly to see the morning sunlight streaming in through a crack in the curtains, and the only thing brighter than the sunlight is Frank's smile as his eyes meet hers. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." His voice is a low rumble and she tells herself it's that tone that sends shivers down her spine, rather than the path his hands are taking. His lips touch hers again, that light touch that only leaves her wanting more and she feels him smile as she arches against him, pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. 

She's not a fairy tale princess, but she doesn't want to be - after all, nothing can be better than this. 


End file.
